puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 7
"Break-up?! Aira and Rizumu's Big Fight" is the seventh episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the seventh episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis Rizumu's sudden hostilities after Aira brings up liking Mion causes her to quit being a Prism Star after Rizumu denounces their friendship. Summary Mion and Neko-chi are making their way through traveling service when Neko-chi complains over the heat. Mion stops as a poster nearby catches her attention. After a moment she continues along. Elsewhere, Rizumu is busy training when she approaches Aira to gently scold her for not dancing like she's supposed to be. Aira quickly changes the subject though, suggesting they stop by Prism Stone to look around. Initially Rizumu refuses, but she quickly reconsiders. Upon arrival, Aira begins to run around while fawning over everything. Rabi-chi hangs out with Rizumu and Bea-chi, with Rizumu complaining over Aira's interest in fashion. She doesn't really get it, causing Aira to stop and offer to perform another Pretty-Remake on Rizumu. She refuses, so she takes off to admire an outfit worn by Mion in a picture. Rizumu joins her to question Mion's popularity, and Aira explains that not only is she a big-time model, but she also runs a blog, and she does a lot of traveling. She also has a lot of charisma and is very inspiring. Aira adores Mion- and Rizumu suddenly badmouths her by saying that because she hasn't done a Prism Show she isn't worth admiration. She enviously claims to hate her, saying that if Aira likes her so much she should just marry her. Confused by this, Aira asks what her problem is, causing Rizumu to remind Aira that she needs to focus on performing the Aurora Rising; especially before Mion. She goes on to ask Aira why she even became a Prism Star, causing Aira to admit that she likes the attention and because she enjoys wearing the cute clothing. Angered by this, Rizumu states harshly that Aira isn't improving and her Jump in her first performance was a fluke. Aira insists that clothing does play a big part in the performance though, because a Prism Stars style helps set the mood for the show and helps them when performing. Rizumu agrees that this may be truthful, but she can't get distracted by frivolous things like that because they're ultimately not as important as skill. When Aira fails to respond to this, Rizumu suggests she just quit if she isn't entirely dedicated like she is, leaving her friend shocked and in tears. Aira takes off in a hurry for home and sadly runs up to her bedroom with Rabi-chi barely in tow. She sits in the dark and stares at her table, where her Prism Star items reside. The following day at school, Aira and Rizumu avoid each other. Aira heads straight to the training room to wait for Rizumu in hopes of speaking to her, but she is alarmed when Rizumu arrives wearing her old outfit- the one she wore before they became friends. She attempts to speak to her anyway, but Rizumu ignores her and listens to her music. Seeing as she has no other choice, Aira sadly heads into Kyoko's office to inform her that she will be quitting as a Prism Star, and quit attending Pretty Top. Kyoko is confused by this sudden decision and asks if something happened, but Aira simply states that someone like her shouldn't be bothering with Prism Shows since she isn't fully dedicated to them. However, to her surprise Kyoko doesn't try to stop her from leaving, leading Kyoko to state that because there are many girls aiming to become a Prism Queen, the ones who hesitate or get scared will be the ones left in the dust. Eventually, she will be forgotten by everyone, and nobody is going to help her. Reduced to tears again, Aira runs away after dropping off Rabi-chi, her Prism Stones, and her other items. As Rizumu finishes training Jun comes by to find her in a foul mood. He brings up Mion suddenly, and she briskly mentions how Mion isn't someone she can lose to. He prepares to leave but he stops to ask her what she thinks about Aira, causing Rizumu to be reduced to silence. The following day a show is about to begin and Rizumu waits to begin, but she is surprised when she learns that Aira quit. Kyoko asks if Aira is really vital for her to be able to jump, but Rizumu insists she will be fine. At the Harune Household, Aira looks over a magazine with Mion in it. She is approached by Itsuki, who asks about her Prism Show she was supposed to do that day. Aira tells him that she doesn't have any plans, and he is quickly able to deduce that she got into a fight with Rizumu. She tells him off and he walks away as their father comes into the room. He says that because Aira quit Prism Shows, she can now take over the Cake Shop as he wanted. Aira claims she didn't and Omi joins them to suggest she goes outside for some air seeing how worked up she is. In the world of Prism Stones, Rizumu makes her selection. Bea-chi is a little concerned about her but Rizumu insists that she knows what she is doing. She picks a couple of Prism Stones, deciding to go with her usual attire, which causes Bea-chi to be somewhat disappointed since she didn't even bother to try picking something new. Aira arrives at Prism Stone a bit later and heads inside. She finds many cute and nice clothes, and finds something right away that would be perfect for Rizumu. But this makes her sad again until Sho approaches to speak with her. He comments on how the outfit is like both Rizumu and Aira, by having an inside and outside. It can be switched around in a variety of ways, and while they are nice separately, together they work the best. Suddenly, Aira happens to hear something from a nearby television. Someone announces that it is time for Rizumu to perform and she hesitantly observes the screen to watch. Rizumu does fine with the song and dance, but when she must perform a jump she struggles to do it. Everyone tries to encourage her by cheering for her, causing Rizumu to panic when she's still unable to make herself do it. She looks up and happens to see a worried Aira observing her, but Aira is helpless until Rabi-chi shows up with the Prism Stones. Quickly, Aira changes and runs onto the ice rink, tossing Rizumu other Prism Stones. She tells her to change into them and buys her time by occupying the audience. Rizumu is confused but she heads her advice, changing into a brand new outfit Aira chose for her before rejoining her on stage. She performs the Fresh Fruits Basket Prism Jump, followed by Stardust Shower. She lands on the ice rink and everyone wildly cheers for her, including Aira and their mascot teachers. Above the rink, Jun speaks with Mion about what has been going on lately. He asks her if she feels any more motivated now, but she claims that she doesn't. She takes off afterwards. Later that day, Aira and Rizumu stand together in silence. Aira eventually speaks by saying that she is unable to put how she feels into words; she likes to perform in Prism Shows, especially with Rizumu. Being alone over this time has made her realize how much she values being with her now, words that deeply touch Rizumu. She agrees with her and together they share a smile, causing Rabi-chi and Bea-chi to cheer. But to the girls surprise they are approached by Jun, who says they are rivals. Rizumu insists that she isn't an enemy though, until Jun explains how important rivals are, and how they must be treasured. Reconciling with one-another, the girls promise to do their best from this point on. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune *Shou Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 7/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes